Okaeri, Sasuke-kun
by purflixoxo
Summary: After giving birth to their children, Sakura died and left Sasuke behind. Sasuke becomes a coldhearted jerk while Sarada becomes a strong oldest daughter for this broken family. This is a story how Sasuke as a single father deals with his new family without love and how Sarada takes care of her siblings without mother figure. "Because you are our father, Dad." [Set after-700.]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Prologue.

"_Her heatbeat is weakening!"_

_The golden-haired medic's eyes become wide. "Fuck! Sakura, stay with us! Shizune, get some blood packs!" A green glow forming from ex-Hokage's hands. "Don't you dare to leave us, Sakura!"_

_The door is opened out of sudden, revealing a worried raven-haired man. He dashes to the bloody bedroom in the middle of surgery room with a sweat and panic written in his face._

"_What the fuck are you doing, Uchi-"_

"_My wife." Sasuke cuts her words sharply, "I want to see Sakura."_

_The eyes of beautiful woman who is laying on the hospital bed are opened automatically after hearing his harsh voices. She greets his husband with a weak smile, "Sasuke-kun.."_

_The Uchiha heir takes her right arm and gives her a reassuring grip, "I'm here, Sakura." _

_Sakura knows that her time is gradually out. Giving birth to a twin after being ambushed in the mission is indeed a risky option. She can feel that her body is getting weaker and her vision is going to blur. The pink haired mother lets the tears streaking from her beautiful jade eyes. It pains to know that she will leave her family behind in minutes. Leaving her oldest daughter who is still studying in Academy and not seeing how she will grow up into a fine kunoichi like she did and marry a fine young man-hopefully The Nanadaime's son-and have some beautiful grandchildren. Leaving her newborn twin, a girl who is Sakura exact replica and a boy who has her husband's features. She doesn't even hold them in her arms after giving birth to them. She can't even tell them that she is their mother and Sasuke is their father and Sarada is their nee-chan. She can't even tell them that she is glad having them as her children. _

_Leaving her husband after telling him so many that she won't leave him behind._

_Leaving Sasuke after telling him that she will ensure his happiness._

_Leaving Sasuke after vowing that she will face a happiness and sadness together with him._

_Leaving Sasuke after rambling about how their family become with their new children._

_Sakura can feel Sasuke's grip become tighter on her hand. She looks at his hands, his golden ring-their marriage ring-that lingering on his finger, then she looks at his eyes. _

_Jade eyes meet the onyx._

_He knows._

_He knows that she is leaving him. He knows that her dreams of their family won't come true. He knows that in the minutes that eyes won't ever meet his. He knows that she won't give a kiss before going to sleep, hug him when he have some nightmares and smile at him, telling him that this will going to be alright._

_He knows that she is dying._

_Sakura gives him __**that**__ smile, and he knows what she means by doing it. She is asking for the last request._

"_Hokage-sama."_

_Tsunade is startled after hearing the boy that married her student calling her with a title. Since he came back to Konoha, never a slight moment he called her by her title-damn he and his pride-and talked to her with a polite tone. She looks at the raven-haired man who is still holding his wife hands not facing her when he talks. Then, she looks at her goddaughter with her tired, almond eyes. She knows that whatever the effort she did, it is too late to save the mother. Tsunade gives a parting peck on her disciple's diamond that shining brightly on her forehead and asks everyone besides Sasuke to leave the room. They need the last personal time being together, she thinks. _

_Sakura smiles at the closed door, giving her teacher a last respect. She turns her head to face the husband and surprises to see that some tears are forming in his beautiful black eyes but he doesn't let it fall. _

"_You lied to me."_

"_Gomen ne."_

"_You said that you will always be with me!"_

_She smiles, "Gomen ne."_

"_STOP IT!"_

_He hugs his wife like there is no tomorrow. Of course, without Sakura, what will happen tomorrow? _

"_Sasuke-kun.."_

"_No."_

"_Help Sarada become a fine kunoichi like me. Protect her from some perverts and fanboys."_

"_I will kill them."_

"_I want to name our children." She feels him stiffened, "The girl is Uchiha Saki and the boy is Uchiha Sanosuke. Is it alright?"_

"_That's stupid."_

_She closes her eyes and strokes his husband's black hair, feeling the last intimate moment she has. The time is drawing near. She doesn't have a lot of time yet there are a lot of requests that she wants to tell her husband._

_She doesn't want to leave him, after all._

"_Don't fight Naruto a lot. Make him eat a lot of vegetable. Help him as his brother. Burn Kakashi-sensei's book. I don't want him to become an pervert old man in front of our children. Stop hating Sai, respect Yamato-sensei and don't give Tsunade-sama a hard time."_

"_You are talking too much."_

_She pulls away from his hug, trying to face him for the last time. The tears is already overflowing from his eyes and Sakura feels guilty for being happy. He is crying because she is leaving. Back then, Sasuke even wouldn't hesitate to kill him by his chidori. The time is indeed walking. She becomes his most precious person, so precious that he even cries when he knows that she is going to leave from his life. _

"_Be happy, Sasuke-kun."_

_His onyx eyes are wider, his grip on her shoulder become tighter and his mouth is opened. Why even in the end of her life his happiness always being her number one? _

"_No."_

"_Find another wo-"_

"_Don't you dare to finish Sakura."_

_Sakura kisses his cheek, thanking him for not replacing her place in his heart with another woman. For the last time, she wants to be selfish about Sasuke's love. He is hers. Forever hers. _

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

_His lips are meeting hers quickly after those three words coming out from her mouth. He tastes her lips for the last time. He feels her affection for the last time. _

_He feels her love for the last time._

"_I lo-" He is murmuring against her lips those three words but he stops right away._

_Right after he finds that her lips doesn't kiss his back._

_Right after he finds that her body goes limp._

_Right after he pulls away and see that her eyes is closed._

_Right after the loud steady beep sound coming to his ears._

_Right after Tsunade comes out of the blue and separates himself with his happiness._

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

_Right after he is welcoming those darkness filling the hole in his heart._

* * *

**This is Purflixoxo. Finally, I'm back with my second fanfiction! **

**Really, I feel so overly happy seeing Sasuke and Sakura become a Canon. Big hug and kiss for you Masashi-sensei! I will love Sarada with my utmost love, lol.**

**This time I try for a Drama about Sasuke family. I want to write about how Sasuke deals again with loneliness without his beautiful wife and how Sarada helps him as his oldest daughter. (Don't kill me please, I truly love Sakura as well, you know?)**

**Actually, in the future I will need a beta reader for guiding me to the next chapter and I will gladly accept someone who has a kind heart to help me with my fictions:)) Feel free to message me, okay? Love you:) **

**Reviews are always my greatest gifts from the readers. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Be happy, Sasuke-kun._

A tall, sinfully handsome dark-haired man walks alone in the middle street of Konoha. His steps are quite steady despite of the redness in his cheeks and how blurry his vision was. All because of some bottles of sakes from the pub. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and dirty ninja pants, even though he wasn't a ninja anymore. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke has quit from being a ninja.

People from the street started to recognize him. Of course, being an Uchiha with some special features it will make you become popular without making ruckus. His ears caught some people whispering his name like they knew his life as Kami did. The hell with Kami. They said that Kami is the one who can grant your wishes, give all the human beings their utmost happiness and bless them with His blessings. That thing does not exist in this world.

Because Kami took his happiness from his arms 7 years ago.

* * *

A pink-haired girl knocks on the wooden door in front of her room. The door slowly opens, revealing a 14 years old girl with dark hair and onyx eyes. The taller girl bows down to her sibling, "Nani, Saki?"

The girl who was called Saki turns her head away and curls her green piyama with her tiny fingers, "Ano.. Onee-chan.." she says meekly. Sarada moves her ear closer to the pinkette's mouth so she can hear what her young sister wants to say at this time of night.

_Does she want to pee? Or does she need milk? Or perhaps, a short bed time story?_Sarada thought to herself.

"Pa-I mean... Sasuke-san is still not at home.."

She never expected that Saki would ask about her father, let alone feel worried. Saki is truly their mother exact replica, pink hair, pink creamy skin, all her features are pink except her innocent bright green eyes. She is quite small like a china's doll and girly, exactly different with her older sister. Sarada often considers herself as the heir of an Uchiha. Having pride for her parents, she loves to learn about clan secret ninjutsu from her father and some medical ninjutsu from her mother. Back then at the Academy, she got the highest score in every class and had activated her sharingan for the first time at the genin test. Most of all, she was the best rookie that caught the chuunin and jonin's eyes. Every student was getting jealous of her abilities, her beauty, and being a children of 'The Hero of The War Uchiha Sasuke and The Hokage's Disciple Haruno Sakura'. Ironically, the one who is getting jealous right know is Sarada herself.

The one who used to ramble about how annoying her mother was when she told her to fix her hair before going to Academy. She always fixed her hair to get a compliment from no one.

The one who was often being asked by her mother to help arranging her medical books is always put out the dusty medical books then rearrange it again for no one.

The one who sometimes made her mother a coffee when she was working in her room is drinking the black coffee by herself in the old room that no one occupied.

It's been 7 years since her mother is gone, but her scent is still lingering in their house like it is attached itself until the end of the world.

Uchiha family becomes the famous gossips since the matriach died after giving birth of their children. Most of them said that the clan indeed is cursing someone outside the clan who dares to live in their territory. Some of them realize how strong the head of Uchiha loves for the medic and it break their heart to see how lifeless their father is. Training himself like he was used to kill Itachi, then coming to the pub for some drinks are his cycle of life right now. He never visited Sakura's grave, let alone coming at her funeral. He stopped hanging out with Naruto and rookie 11 because it will remind him of his late wife. Sasuke also never stays a lot in the compound, leaving the house in the early morning and coming home at late night. Never crosses in his mind spending his time with his new-fucking-family. Eating with those demons in the same table who took Sakura's life is like giving himself to Orochimaru.

He often regrets himself for marrying her. How can you marry the girl in order to be by her side forever but in the end the one who kills her is yourself? His half eye becomes red remembering about how cruel her wife leaving him 7 years ago. That bitch, how dare she says that she will never leave him behind but she died with a smile in her face. How dare she still appears in his mind whenever he closes his eyes.

How dare she still stays in his heart after shattering it to the pieces.

No matter what happen, Sasuke still can't get rid of Sakura. Her eyes that full of fondness are still sticking on his onyx-rinnengan eyes. Her pink and soft lips are still covering his cold and dry one. That small body, delicate fingers, and soft pink hair, everything about her are surrounding himself like the cold air in the middle of winter night.

_Doshite?_

_Why are you leaving me?_

_Did you say that you love me?_

"Sakura.."

* * *

"Papa."

"Stop calling me that. It's disgusting."

That jerk. She narrows her eyes, "Saki asked about you. Where have you been, Papa?"

Sasuke walked to his room without sparring a look at Sarada and it irritated her to see how drunk her father was every time he came home. He never tells her where he goes or what he does and never patted her head in the morning before having breakfast.

He started to distant himself from the family since her mother's funeral. She didn't even see a spark of another raven-haired human besides her at the funeral. He really never came to his wife funeral, goddamit. The next day after the funeral, her papa started to go places and came back with a bottle of sake in his artificial arm. He started to stop talking to everyone, threw away all the picture of her mother and resigned from the shinobi world. The one who once became a Hero of The World is now a sick bastard who had fuckin' abandon his family because his wife is in the nirvana. His wife. His lover. His comrade. His medic. His Sakura.

_Our Mama is gone after all._

After Sakura's funeral, The Godaime gave the rights of the twins to Sakura's parents. In the time being, Sarada started to read about babies and how to take care of the children from books Said had gave her. No matter what her daddy said, the twins are one of their family. Her siblings. His children. The one that Sakura had in exchange of her life. At the age of 11, Sarada asked her grandparents if she could take care of her siblings by herself. To her surprise, Mebuki and Kizashi agreed about her -in the young age- having the rights of her siblings.

Sarada is not backing away. She is not easy to bully, not easy to give up. Like mother, like daughter, "I said Saki ask-"

"I don't know who she is." He snorts, not even slightly caring about the twins.

There, again. Her stupid father and his stupid denial about his children existing. Is it that hard to accept the fruit of her mother's effort? Is it that hard to accept the fact that her mother was sacrifing herself for the twins?

She also has a hard time taking care of her genin days and her siblings, without his help as their father. Sarada is still 14 years old, dammit! A healthy 14 years old is dreaming about her prince at night and playing with her peers in her the day, not spending some hours by waiting her drunk father coming back from the pub!

"Saki is your daughter, bastard!" She shouts, Sharingan appearing from the both of her eyes. "They are your children! Stop being a-"

In the split of second, her father pinned her against the wall. She sees the eyes of the strongest sharingan in the shinobi world. His body reeked of alcohol and there was some bloodstains on his shirt. Sarada shut her mouth and looked away from his deathly glare that can kill any weaklings in the dark street.

"Stop talking or I will kill you."

She can swear that her father was being serious.

* * *

Her father is not in his room in the morning.

_Great. The mighty Uchiha is really that scared to his own children._

Sarada wore her mother's apron and started to make some breakfast. Her mother was not a great chef. She often focused to much on the nutrition rather than the taste of the food. A bitter curry rice with soldier pills, a sticky stir fry with immune liquids, and spicy muffins with some cold medicines. Her father finally told her to learn about cooking from aunt Hinata but he got a punch in the jaw as the reply. Sarada started to learn about cooking for herself in order to stop her mother being a silent killer in this family. Well, her mother never ever had a guts to harm her baby so Sarada didn't have to afraid of being sent to the heaven by her monstrous strength.

_Her mother challenged __Sarada __cooking a dinner since her daddy was coming back from a long mission. They made a stir fry, miso soup and grilled fish enough for three servings and her mother made some rice balls from __the __rest of the ingredients._

"_Onigiri?" said Sarada as she poured some green tea to her cup._

_Her mother smiled at her, "Well, the normal food that I can make prettily is onigiri, ne?" she wrapped her onigiri with a plastic wrap and put it on the counter in the kitchen, "Naruto-__kun__ and __Kakashi-sensei__ loved it when we were genin back then." _

"_Papa?"_

_The pinkette put her index finger on her chin as she reminisced her old days, "Hmm, papa never told me how he thought about it. Although his opinions about my cooking was the one I always hoping for-ah! I think here he is!" _

_The front door suddenly opened, revealing a tired 27 years old raven-haired Uchiha with a black cloak. "Tadaima, Sakura.. Sarada."_

_His wife gave him a welcoming hug, which he replied with a kiss on her forehead, "Okaeri. Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Papa."_

_He bent down and gave a warm pat on Sarada's head, the usual gesture he always gave to her. Sasuke never spoilled his daughter, but he still showed her that he loved his baby. _

"_Hayaku, hayaku!" the hysterical wife pulled her husband to the dining room, "Sarada and I had a challenge of today's dinner!" she even didn't let him to put his cloak, let alone having a shower. He sighed on Sakura's giddy behavior. It was better than being punched by her strength right after you came home. _

_Sasuke started to eat the food that they made. The heavy stares from Sakura made him thought every possible risks he had right now. He should start considering about his comments if he didn't want to end this night by sleeping in the couch. The head of the clan ate the grilled fish first, then sipped miso soup._

"_Dou-o? Oishi?" his wife became more giddy right after he started to use his chopsticks._

_He peeked at his two beloved people in his world. Sarada gave him a stern glare, hinting him to be a good husband with a good mouth and good behavior or the dinner would become a disaster. _

"_Aa. The grilled fish is tasty."_

_The dinner suddenly went silent after his comment. Sakura stopped pestering about his comments and Sarada closed her eyes and sighed. Did he really make a mistake? But the grilled fish was edible, even thought the miso soup was a bit bland. _

"_Papa." Sarada put her bowl and her chopsticks on the table, "The one who Mama made is miso soup. The grilled fish was mine."_

_**Fuck.**_

"_Sou ka.." the chef of the miso soup finally talked, "Ma..shikatanai wa.. Sarada is a great chef, ne?" she gave her baby a forced smile, "Gochisousama. I'm not in my mood for this. I made some onigiri before.."_

_Sakura got up and went to the kitchen for eating her onigiri-while crying silently dammit-alone. She failed as the matriach of Uchiha. She failed as a woman. A woman who couldnt even make a fine dinner for her husband. The tears started to form in her glassy jade eyes. Kami, she was always a crybaby._

"_Sakura."_

_She looked at her husband who was leaning on the counter. She wiped her tears and got her own composures. She wouldn't look weak in front of Sasuke anymore._

"_Sasuke-kun. Nani ka-"_

"_Onigiri."_

"_Hai?"_

_The patriach sighed and gave her a poke on her forehead, "Give me your handmade onigiri."_

"_Demo, my cooking is hidoi! Ano toki mo, you also-"_

"_Urusai. Onigiri. Right now."_

_Was he being a cold jerk again? After being 3 months away from his family and he was like this? Not even a comforting hug or reassuring kiss? Fine, two can play the game! _

"_Kore!" She spat, giving him the onigiri that she made half-heartedly, "Now give me your foul comment, baka!" _

_Sarada heard the bickering of her parents __then it__ went silently __in __the kitchen. She could see her mother's eyes were quite puffy and her father's stern look. Marital quarrel._

_Sasuke turned away from his angry wife, leaving her in the kitchen. Before she could cursing in front of her innocent cild, he cut it._

"_Your onigiri is better than tomato."_

_At that night, Sarada could hear scary moans and groans from her parents bedroom._

"Nee-san?"

The young raven-haired girl blinked. For Kami sake, she is daydreaming! Uchihas never let their guard down and here she is doing it. "Gomen, Sanosuke! I will make your breakfast right away!"

"Liar." He shakes his head. His spiky raven hair looked exact like their father in the genin days, "Saki is still taking a bath and I can't find any dry towel in my wadrobe."

"Hontou?" The older sister turns off the stove and cleans her hands, "I think we can find it in the laundry room."

"Aa. Arigato."

_Like a father like a son._

* * *

"NANI?! A full day mission?!"

Boruto is annoyed with his teammate's attitude. Isn't this a good news for genins to get a mission? And since when Uchiha Sarada complains about getting a mission?

"Are you really Sarada-teme? Don't tell me this is henge-ttebasa!"

She glared at the loudmouth idiot sharply. If one glare can hurt a person, then Boruto will get into an Intensive Care Unit at the moment, "Urusai, usuratonkachi!"

"Mattaku, Boruto! Sarada! Yamette yo!" Konohamaru pats his two students to stop their daily bickering, "Tsumanai, Hokage-sama."

"Yare, yare. I can see now why Kakashi was always getting late to your appointment. Taking care of your team was quite mendokusei."

"Urusai, Shikamaru!" The orange Hokage scowled at what his right hand man said, "Back then, Sasuke-teme is annoying-ttebayo!"

After graduating from Academy, Naruto put his own son with Inojin and Sarada as one genin team in the hands of Sarutobi Konohamaru. He - hardly - admitted that Sarada's abilities are way too advanced than Boruto. He also made Inojin in this team rather than putting InoShikaChou in the same team because Sarada is a genjutsu type - thanks to her mother's genes - and Boruto is mainly interested on taijutsu, they needed another one ninjutsu master in their group and Inojin got his own father's skill.

"Ekhem!" The third member of the newly team 7 coughs in order to get their attention. That is another one point why he is in the team, Inojin has a tendency to be polite and calm, rather than short-tempered Boruto and brooding Sarada. The pale-skinned young Yamanaka looks at the Nanadaime Hokage with full of respect, "Mission, please."

"Tch! Can you get Ino genes from your body? Party pooper!" Konohamaru glares at Naruto's grumble, "Hai, hai wakatta! This is a D mission. Your mission is to aid a mercenary from Sunagakure to our village. You need to help him find a new apartment and adapt to our ways of living. The client will arrive at Konoha at 7 a.m, make sure all of you welcome him with the Will of Fire-ttebayo! Understand?"

"Matte, kudasai!" Sarada cuts in immediately, "Ano sa, Hokage-sama. Watashi no-"

"Sarada." Naruto tones become more serious this time, "It's time to let teme find his own happiness."

"Demo-"

"Have a faith in him." Naruto stands up and walks to his own goddaughter. He knows that leaving the twins to his ungrateful father is quite risky. But sooner or later, Sasuke also needs to realize that he has his own family. His and Sakura's, even thought Sakura is not there waiting like she always did.

The ramen lover ruffles the sharingan user's soft hair like she is his own daughter, "He is your father-ttebayo!"

* * *

**End Chapter 1!**

**First of all, thank you for my greatest beta reader Entangled Fate who helped me with this story. You can check her/his profile on my review and don't forget to check her stories as well;)**

**I know this story will have a slow pace and I hope this is alright for the readers, ne? So, what do you think? You can message me personally to tell about your opinions and your ideas about the next chapter in the future. I gladly love to chat with my readers, ne?**

**Japanese Glossarium :**

**_Tadaima : _I'm home **

**_Urusai : _Shut up**

** _Tsumanai : _I'm sorry**

_**Okaeri : **_**Welcome Back **

**_Shikatanai wa : _It can't be helped **

**_Yare yare : My, My_**

**_Nani : _What is it? **

**_ Gochisousama : _Thanks for the food **

**_Mendokusei : _Troublesome**

_**Doshite :**_** Why? **

**_ Demo : _But **

**_Wakatta : _Understand**

_**Onigiri : **_**Rice Balls **

**_Hidoi : _Terrible **

**_Matte Kudasai:_ Wait a minute**

**_Hayaku : _Quick **

**_Ano toki mo : _Back then **

**_Ano sa : _Umm..**

_**Dou-o : **_**How is it? **

**_Hontou : _Really? **

**_Kore : _Here**

_**Oishi : Delicious? **_

_**Mattaku : **_**The hell**

_**Sou-ka : **_**I see **

**_Usuratonkachi : _Dobe**

**I use so many japanese vocabularies, ne? It is quite useful to make your story livelier lol. I will perhaps use these a lot, is it alright? Okay, I will see you in the next chapter:)**

**Reviews are always the greatest gift for me from my readers. **


	3. Chapter 2

A heavy sigh came out from Sarada's mouth. The two blond-haired boys look at their comrade that was in the middle of them at the same time. Her onyx eyes were full of anxiety since they left Hokage's tower this morning. A snort broke her imagination and she tilted her head to the Hokage's son.

"You know." he started, breaking the silent, "Uncle Sasuke definitely will kill your siblings when you leave them alone-ttebasa!"

"Boruto! What are yo-"

Before Inojin gives his friend another lecture, Sarada cuts him off by gripping Boruto's collar and glare at him with her Sharingan, "My father isn't a person like that, shannaro!"

"Then believe in him."

"Wha-"

"Believe in him. Like my old man said, like you do right now." Sarada deactivated her Sharingan and stared at his friend in disbelief. The young Yamanaka smiled without being noticed. Although both of them always argue, not acknowledge each other and bark at their each other face. Inojin knows that no matter what happen, Boruto always wanted Sarada's acceptance and Sarada needs Boruto warmth to melt her aloof demeanor.

"Boruto nii-chan!"

The three young genins look at the young girl with long dark blue hair and pale eyes that was running there direction. Behind her was a scowling redhaired girl who was probably the same age.

"Hima-chan! Kaname?!"

* * *

On the red – legendary – bridge, a raven-haired man looked at his reflection on the pond. Two eyes who actually have the greatest doujutsu in the world now look so blank and lifeless. His face has became paler and thinner than before, thanks to only drinking sake and eating soldier pills. Since when his tongue rejects the taste of the food? Even tomatoes are starting to sicken him. He can feel a chakra coming to him and he knows – really knows – who is the owner.

"Sasuke-kun." A redhaired woman in ponytail greets him without any formalities, "It has been a long time."

Uzumaki Karin.

He doesn't spare a look to the female and keeps his eyes on the water. She gives him a sad smile and observes his wellbeings by her fiery red eyes. His chakra is not steady and he looks like a walking corpse. The last time she saw him is when Sakura was in her seven months pregnant. Her stomach weas bigger than usual because she bore a twins – in which Sasuke proudly annouced – at her visit with Suigetsu and their five years old daughter Uzumaki Kaname. The contentment from Sasuke's eyes when he rubbed his wife belly and the warm chakra radiated from the couple, she could feel it. She could feel that letting Sasuke go from her heart and supporting Sakura was a good choice. Karin knew all the time since she saw it for the first time, the way Sakura greeted Sasuke at their first arrival and the special gesture – a one affectionate poke on the forehead - that Sasuke gave to Sakura, she knew at that time she was too late. The pink-haired medic had stole his heart and the only woman Sasuke had an eye was her.

And Sasuke looks so empty right now because he lost her.

She takes a deep breath and walks to her old comrade, "Sasuke-kun."

"Stop calling me like that."

Karin stopped and her eyes start looking at his face, hoping to see his expression right now. No use.

The man who finally talked a minute ago closes his eyes and bites his lower lips, hoping to get away from his haunting memories.

"_Sasuke-kun."_

Even hearing someone calling his name with that suffix makes him remember every details about her body, every expression she had when his wife called him and ever love her eyes held when Sakura saw him. It pained him both physically and mentally.

And seeing another person – not her – who calls him with that name makes him see a red on his eyes.

* * *

"I'm the strongest Uzumaki after my dad-ttebasa!"

"Shut up, blondie! I am the strongest one!"

"Mou!" Himawari steps between the loudmouth Uzumakis who is still spitting at each other since the first time their eyes met, "Stop it, Kaname nee-chan! Nii-chan!"

Behind of them, Sarada still lose in her mind after being lectured by the one who is shouting non stop in front of his cousin. Inojin walks a little closer to the raven-haired girl as he sees her silent behavior.

"Boruto is worried, you know?"

Sarada blinks her eyes and sees at pale-skinned boy beside her in full of confusion, "My father said that friends are people who takes care of each other. They happy when the other is happy. They sad when the other is sad." He gave her a smile who often being mistaken as a fake one, "Boruto, Konohamaru-sensei and I are your friends. Since Sakura-sama's death, we knew something became different in your family, especially your father. You started to take care of your family in your mother place. We realized how tired you were, yet you never told us about it. Don't keep it by yourself, okay?"

"Inojin.."

"Oh no!"

The redhaired Uzumaki shouts out all of sudden, making Inojin and Sarada stop their secret talk and come to their side, "What's the matter, Kaname?"

"Kaa-san!" she whispers, her body is start trembling, "Kaa-san is in danger!"

* * *

Sasuke's grip tighten around Karin's neck. After she called him by his pet name, Sasuke strangled her in the split of second. His eyes were showing his powerful mangekyou Sharingan and a chidori is coming from his artificial hand. His sinister laugh was loud and Karin can feel that his chakra become dark and full of hatred like she used to feel when it came to Itachi.

_He wants to kill me! _

"Sasuke-kun!" she starts to struggle in his hand. No, she won't let someone who she used to love kill her only because of his past! She has a good husband and beautiful daughter for her to live, "Stop it, Sasuke! Open your eyes! Sakura won't-"

"That name," he spits, his breath is harsh and sharp, "it sicken-"

"STOP IT PAPA!"

Karin shuts her eyes and waits for an electric jolt killing her own body but it never comes. Rather than that, she feels a tight hand around her neck loosen and she lands in a body of someone she loved the most.

"Sui.."

The shark teeth man called Sui smiles at his wife, "Right on time, Naruto!"

She looks at her distant cousin who is holding the one who in the next minute will become her reaper. The Seventh Hokage stares at his best friend who lose his conciousness because of the needle that was injected in his nape.

"Papa!" Sarada runs to her father limp body, "What did you do to him, Uncle Naruto?"

The ramen lover ruffles his non-related brother's daughter's hair, giving her a reassuring smile, "No need to panic. I use Sakura-chan's sleeping needle! She often used it on me when I had a hard time sleeping back then."

"Mama again.."

"Hm? What is it?"

The sharingan user hugs her unconcious father for a first time since her mother's death. Now or never. His father perhaps won't let her to touch him anymore, that's why Sarada wants to be selfish while Sasuke doesn't know about it. As she rubs her father's hair, Sarada gives her godfather a sad smile.

"Mama is the only one who can make Papa this weak."

* * *

"_Good morning, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke tilted his head to meet an angelic face smiling at him. He closed their distant by cupping her cheek and kissing her lips tenderly. Another pleasant morning he had since they got married. Sakura was always the one who gave him a happiness, like she promised back then._

"_Morning." He whispered against her lips, feeling her smile. This lips, this soft pink hair, and this naked body were his and always his._

_He could feel his wife tightened her embrace, making him somewhat uncomfortable. Their bare skins were touching and his lower body demanded of her body's attentions. He already had released his needs and feelings to his only wife, feeling a completely contented and loved at the same time. _

"_Sakura-"_

"_Let me do this." Sakura interrupted him. Her lips were touching his heart, "We don't know what will happen tomorrow. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose this morning with you by my side."_

_Sasuke closed his eyes and returned her embrace, "I am not leaving anymore, Sakura." He inhaled her smooth cherry blossom hair, reassuring her with an intimate gesture, "So don't go anywhere."_

"_I won't."_

The pair of onyx-rinnegan opens lazily, observing the place where he slept. He is in his bedroom, someone must be taking him when he lost his conciousness. The one thing he can remember is his meeting with Karin and then he start to remembered about-

Sakura.

He sinks his head to the pillow below and a heavy sigh coming out from his lips. It has been a while he woke up not in the early morning. He tilts his head to find a loving smile and tender eyes staring at him but none of it coming to his eyes. There is always an empty space besides him on his bedroom. No morning kiss, no loving hug, no other lust in the morning after passionate night he had with his wife every time he came home from a long mission. No Sakura.

"_I won't."_

Bullshit.

He got up from his messy bedroom to get another pain in the nape of his neck. What the fuck has happened? Did Karin make him lost his conciousness and seduce him? No, she has married Suigetsu and has a daughter. But he never let his guard down, so there's no way he can get ambushed all of the sudden. _Better have a one gulp of sake._

The head of the clan walks from his room to get a good bottle of happiness in their cabinet. This is the first time he examines his room after his wife – corrected – that woman left him behind. The house is very clean and neat, no trace of dust and spider webs like he expected to. The maid he hired must done a good job then. No, he never hired a maid because she was often ogle at him annoyingly. But who-

Sarada.

His (one and only he hardly reminds) child. The bundle of joy and happiness he got from Sakura. The one he always held when he got home. The one who always crossed his expectations. The one who he swore to protect with his life.

The one he abandoned for seven years.

He shakes his guilt that start to bloom in his heart and opens the bottle of sake immediately. After the second gulp, he can hear some footsteps coming to his direction. _Must be Sarada_.

Rather than raven hair, he finds a bundle of pink hair.

_**Shit.**_

* * *

That bright emerald eyes that always haunting him in his nightmare. That pink hair that his fingers extremely missed. That forehead that his lips itched to kiss.

Why the fuck she has all of it?!

That demon. That one of killers who took her away from his graps. The devils who have a skin of human, living in his house. Those evils who breath in the same air as him. How dare them show their face! His sharingan starts to activate and his mind is telling him to kill the human in front of him who really takes the feature of his wife.

"Are you.." the demon starts to speak with her tiny voices, halting him from ending her own life, "Pa..Sasuke-san?"

"SAKI!"

Another demon appears in front of his eyes. Now this demon looks exact like him when he was at his age. A pair of onyx eyes that all Uchiha had, spiky raven hair who people always mentioned it as 'chickenbutt hair' and fair skin that every woman got jealous of. This demon is his replica, and he hates it the most. The boy glared at him as he protects the girl behind him from the hands of the older Uchiha. Sasuke snorts at the scene.

They both look like how he protected Sakura in their younger version.

"What do you want, old man?" the boy still gives him a menacing glare, "Touch her and you will dig your own grave!"

"Sanosuke!" the girl who he is protected pulls his blue shirt, "He didn't harm me! It's alright."

Sasuke still watches them in full of curiousity. Actually, this is the first time they meet eye to eye since both of them came to the world. He never held them when they were still a baby, let alone took a lot at them in the nursery.

"_Papa!"_

_The one who called papa went rigid. Sarada was still wearing his Academy uniform with her ninja report on her hand. He remembered that Naruto called the Academy to inform her about her mother was getting birth in the hospital. She could not help herself but to think how her siblings look alike and how to be an older sister. _

"_Where is Ma-"_

_He got up abruptly, not giving his own daughter a look. He still could not believe what had happened minutes ago. No, he could not and never would believe it. _

"_Pa-"_

"_Saki and Sanosuke."_

_The raven-haired girl watched his father with confusion, "What is-"_

"_It's your mother last request. Grant it."_

_Sarada hoped her question would remain unanswered. _

Yes. No matter how much he hates the children in front of him, he still needs to fulfill Sakura's last request. Giving them names like she wanted to. Names that she wouldn't call forever.

"Where is Sarada?" is the first sentence that he gives to them for the first time since they arrived in his life. He stares at them coldly and releases an unfriendly aura. _Don't expect me to forgive you for all this time._

"She has a full day mission." Answers the Sakura's miniature without being affected by his cold demeanor. Dense and innocent, like how her mother used to, "She said that Sasuke-san will look after us for today."

**What the fuck?**

"I'm not taking care of you."

Her twin glares at him with full of hatred. Sasuke is like seeing himself staring at Itachi, with the same coldness and intent to kill. "We also don't need it." He pulls his twin tiny hand to their room, "Come on, Saki. Leave that brooding bastard alone."

Enough.

He put his bottle of sake in the cabinet and walks quickly to the front door. He needs to take a breath away from the sickening feelings that grow rapidly from his heart. He won't get attached to them, even though they are also Uchihas like him. He won't lose.

"Sasuke-san!" Saki chase her own father as fast as possible, "Wait a minute, Sasu-Kyaa!"

The older Uchiha hears something crashed behind him while he is putting his ninja shoes, following with another shout from the boy.

"Sasuke!" He hears the boy called him without any politeness desperately, "Come here, quickly! Saki is.. Saki is.."

He finds himself kneeling in front of a girl with a bruise on her forehead, neglecting his shoes alone. Sasuke examines another possible injuries – he found none - and checks her pulse. _She is still alive._

"She lost conciousness because her head hit the wall quite hard. Bring a wet towel if you want to wake this klutz, midget."

"You old fart." The miniature of himself snorts at him and goes to their room to do what he said. Now he is stuck between the unconscious pink-haired child and the annoying his 7 years old version.

_What the hell am I __doing?_

* * *

**Here it is! Chapter 2! I'm sorry this is quite short but I promise I will make a long one next time. **

**First of all, I always give my utmost grateful for my beta reader Entangled Fate, feel free to check her profile on my review and also check her masterpiece. Love you pal xoxo.**

**I have read the reviews and I am terribly sorry for many Japanese words in my previous chapter. I didnt know that It would make you confused. I will try as much as possible to lessen it. It is why a review is very important to the writers. Make sure to write one for me, kay? Xoxo**


End file.
